Nakamas
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Amistad o amigo/s en japonés Yui-chan... Chinatsu-chan... Kyoko-chan... Jamás las olvidaré amigas... Jamás olvidaré los momentos que vivimos... Se los juro... Jamás las olvidaré


(Nota: Insertar Yuuzora no kamihikouki de Naoya Mori, es el ending 1 de Hajime no Ippo)

Akane… Onee-chan, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Desde pequeña siempre me has cuidado. Siempre has estado a mi lado, tanto en los momentos fáciles como en los difíciles. Me has acompañado en las buenas y en las malas experiencias. Siempre has estado allí cuando te he necesitado, y siempre has escuchado mis problemas y me has ayudado a solucionarlos. Por eso… Eres la mejor hermana que puedo tener. Te quiero, onee-chan.

Sakurako-chan, Himawari-chan… No logro comprender por qué se pelean a cada rato. Entiendo que la causa sea de que Sakurako-chan no sepa hacer ejercicios o que Himawari-chan tenga que ser alta y hasta hermosa pero al rato se reconcilian para luego pelearse de nuevo, supongo que es un algo entre ustedes en el que no puedo hacer nada.

Qué bien… Me alegro que hayan hecho las paces por el momento. No soportaría verlas peleadas Sakurako-chan, Himawari-chan, no hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo, pero hemos vivido muchos buenos momentos juntas. Ustedes dos me han hecho reír mucho. Me lo he pasado muy bien, pero por favor, no discutan tanto. Deben llevarse mejor… Me alegra que hayan hecho las paces.

Ikeda-senpai… Me gustaría que me contaras más acerca de tus fantasías, je je, yo también quiero aprender. Pero a pesar de tus sangrados estoy muy feliz de poder compartir momentos contigo, como la cita que tuvimos en Navidad o esa conversación en el campamento. La verdad es que eres una persona muy amable y con muy buen corazón. Sugiura-senpai tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como amiga.

Sugiura-senpai… Hemos compartido pocos momentos juntas... Aunque no hayamos hablado mucho, sé que eres una persona muy simpática y amigable. Que al principio quisieras cerrar el club pero no lo hayas hecho lo demuestra. Además, eres amiga de Kyoko-chan, y las amigas de mis amigas también son mis amigas, aunque que he oído que sientes algo por ella, te deseo que tú y Kyoko-chan sean felices, yo pienso que quedan bien juntas.

Matsumoto y Nishigaki sensei… Me alegro de que se la pasen bien entre ustedes en todo momento. Matsumoto no creí que aparte de mí tú tenías un problema similar a lo que tengo con mi falta de presencia pero eso no te ha importado, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso aunque te envidio un poco. Gracias por ser una gran senpai.

Nishigaki-sensei, le agradezco mucho que haya intentado de en vez en cuando ayudar con mis problemas o con los de las chicas, quizás siempre terminaban en explosiones pero supongo que es un sello personal en usted, en estos momentos me estoy preguntando por su nuevo invento, sea lo que sea, espero que le salga bien, muchos ánimos.

Kyoko-chan… Yui-chan… Chinatsu-chan… Mis mejores amigas… Chicas… Con ustedes es con quién más momentos he compartido y con quién más bien me lo he pasado, me gustaría decirles muchas más cosas. Es muy difícil recordar solo algunas de las cosas de tantas que hemos vivido…

Chinatsu-chan… Hemos estado juntas solo un año, pero en este corto tiempo hemos compartido muchos momentos. Algunos muy agradables, y otros no tanto… Como aquella vez que me diste mi primer beso, cuando me hiciste ese masaje o cuando en el campamento me agarraste tan fuerte del brazo que me dejaste una marca ahí o tus dibujos… Pero no por eso eres una mala persona, aun así me llevo un muy buen recuerdo de ti, ya que los momentos buenos superan con creces los malos, y a fin de cuentas, esto es lo que importa.

Yui-chan… Contigo he estado mucho más tiempo, lo cual hace que sea más difícil saber qué decir. Cuando Kyoko-chan y tú pasaron a secundaria nos distanciamos un poco. Fue muy duro ese año sin ustedes, pero saber que se volverían a ver al año siguiente me daba fuerzas para seguir.

Tu valentía y coraje hizo que no llorara en ningún momento. Siempre que me sentía triste pensaba en ti. Eso me animaba a seguir estudiando duro para poder aprobar todo y al año siguiente ir a la misma escuela secundaria que ustedes. Siempre me ha gustado mucho tu forma de ser. Eres tan madura que incluso puedes vivir por ti misma… Yo no sería capaz. Te admiro mucho, Yui-chan, me hubiera gustado ser como tú de mayor.

Kyoko-chan… Yo diría que eres mi digna rival… Sé que me has hecho muchas bromas sobre mi falta de presencia, y es cierto que eso me molestaba mucho, pero eso no significa para nada que seas una mala amiga. Tengo muchos recuerdos buenos de ti. Siempre nos arrastras contigo con tus locas ideas, y la verdad es que me gusta eso. Siempre nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, y me gusta tu actitud positiva y enérgica. Quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor por las bromas sobre mi presencia, y que ahora daría lo que fuera por escucharte burlándote de mí, al menos eso significaría que sabes que existo.

En estos momentos daría todo para derrotarte, Kyoko, en verdad quiero hacerlo.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes… Me lo he pasado muy bien con ustedes todo este tiempo me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ustedes, no puedo aceptar o me cuesta aceptar que posiblemente a partir de la preparatoria muchas no nos volvamos a ver, hubiera añorado quedarme con ustedes, en seguir siendo su amiga, en seguir compartiendo momentos juntas, que riéramos juntas, haciendo tonterías y que se burlen de mí.

Pero es el destino o la Voluntad de Dios, así que no puedo hacer nada… Espero que todas en donde estamos seamos felices, al fin y al cabo eso es lo importante, que seamos felices. Chicas me lo he pasado muy bien con ustedes, las quiero a todas.

Tomo arigato…

Sayonara nakama

Muchas gracias por todo y adiós chicas

Con amor y con lágrimas en sus ojos

Akaza Akari

**ESTROFA 1**

**Yasashii iro shita**

**Sora wo utsushite**

**Kousou biru ga yake ni kirei da**

**Yuukikau hitotachi sorezore no mune**

**No naka de keshiki wa kawatte mieru**

**Kanashii iro shita dare ka no tameni**

**Ima no jibun ni nani ga dekiru no ka?**

**Tobenai tori tachi sonna ni sora ga**

**Takai to wa omowanai omoitakunai**

**Chotto shita koto de fuan ni narukara**

**Daijoubu datte**

**Kaita "note" no "page" wo**

**Yabutte tsukutta...**

**CORO**

**Kamihikouki ga tonde yuku yo**

**Ashita ni douka**

**Maniauyou ni**

**Zutto zutto zutto zutto**

**Yuuhi wo oikakete iruyo...**

**Kamihikouki ga ochinai youni**

**Boku wa sora ni negai wo kakeru**

**Zutto zutto zutto zutto**

**Yume ga mitai kara**

**ESTROFA 2**

**Yasashii iro shita jikan no nakade**

**Jibun ga totemo chiisaku mieta**

**Owatte shimau kyou wo omotte**

**Nani ka dekiru koto**

**Wo sagasu keredo**

**Nandaka chotto kangae sugitana**

**Daijoubu datte**

**Omoereba sore ga**

**Dai ippou ni Naru**

**CORO**

**Kamihikouki ga tonde yuku yo**

**Ashita ni douka**

**Maniauyou ni**

**Zutto zutto zutto zutto**

**Yuuhi wo oikakete iruyo...**

**Kamihikouki ga ochinai youni**

**Boku wa sora ni negai wo kakeru**

**Zutto zutto zutto zutto**

**Yume ga mitai kara**

**PAUSA CON CORO**

**Kamihikouki ga tonde yuku yo**

**Nando mo kaze ni butsukari nagara**

**Zutto zutto zutto zutto**

**Tooku made dokomade mo takaku**

**CORO**

**Kamihikouki ga tonde yuku yo**

**Yume ga yume**

**De owaranai**

**Youni zutto zutto zutto zutto**

**Shinji tsuzuketeiru**

**Dakara zutto zutto zutto zutto**

**Tonde yukeru yo...**


End file.
